


Weapons of War

by MomtherSeries



Series: Requests and Shorts [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Despite the title this whole thing is fluff, No shipping, Other, Pillowfight, Sleepover tropes? In my fic? More likely than you think, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomtherSeries/pseuds/MomtherSeries
Summary: The get-together hadn’t meant to dissolve into full-out war, but it had, and Iskall was taking full advantage of this fact.
Series: Requests and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Weapons of War

The get-together hadn’t meant to dissolve into full-out war, but it had, and Iskall was taking full advantage of this fact. It had been a while since he had gotten to use his super-awesome-hitman-of-doom skills, and he was eager to brush up on them.

 _There!_ He thought to himself. Zedaph had turned his back on the battleground, fumbling to pick up his weapon. _A beginners mistake. It will be his last._

Iskall grinned to himself, stalking his prey. Zedaph had finally picked up his weapon, turning a second to late, seeing Iskall raise his weapon to the sky and-

_Woomph._

Iskall and Zedaph let out a surprised noise as Impulse smacked Iskall in the face with a pillow.

“Aw, dude.” Iskall said with a cheerful grin, his own pillow falling to his side.

“Thanks Impulse!” Zedaph said cheerfully, his bright orange pillow clutched to his chest. “Team ZIT coming in clu-“

_Woomph._

The pillow hit Zedaph too.

“The betrayal!” Zedaph cried, and Impulse laughed.

“No betrayal when I’m not on your team,” Impulse grinned and scampered off to go attack Grian, who was laughing at Mumbo tripping and falling over one of the scattered blankets in the room.

“Well!” Zedaph said turning to Iskall. “If Team ZIT doesn’t exist, can I enquire for your alliance?”

“You know I’m going to hit you as soon as I have the chance, right?” Iskall asked, watching Xisuma’s pillow hit Doc. Even TFC was getting up to mischief, managing to land a pillowed hit on False.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Zedaph said, and orange filled Iskall’s vision as the pillow hit him in the face.

Barking out a laugh, Iskall raised his own pillow and chased after Zedaph.

He was a little rusty at warfare, but this was much more fun.


End file.
